Talk:Roggvir
Can Roggvir be saved? When I entered Solitude I shouted at the guards and executiouner, it disrupted the execution and Roggvir ran off. I submitted to the guards and payed my bounty, so they took me to the prison to confiscate my stuff. I went back looking for Roggvir's body, but didn't find it. Does that mean I saved him, will he show up later somewhere else? 05:47, November 15, 2011 (UTC) *I would really like to know if anything changed in Solitude because you saved him. Does anyone aknowledge that Roggvir was saved or do people still mention the execution as though it happened (like his neice Svari, his sister Greta etc)? 21:00, December 5, 2011 (UTC) *After taking over the city of Solitude with the Stormcloaks, the guards talk about how it's 'too bad they couldn't have gotten here in time to save Roggvir'. Perhaps this means taking over the city first would've saved him? *I moved the above comment from the article onto this page, since it seemed to me like it didn't belong there. 1) If you're playing on the PC, you can use player.moveto A3BDC to teleport to Roggvir if you've lost sight of him, or prid A3BDC then moveto player to teleport him to you. 2) According to the UESP wiki article and talk page, nobody acknowledges that he's been saved, and he has no special dialogue if you somehow manage to save him during the execution. 3) I suspect going through the whole Stormcloak quest line for the sake of saving Roggvir would be a colossal waste of time. It seems his death is scripted. — Lovable Sociopath (talk) 20:53, December 8, 2011 (UTC) *I don't know... I think other players would appreciate knowing there might be another possible way to save him, since not everyone will think of it, myself included. You don't know for sure that he can't be saved if the Stormcloaks do take over the city until someone actually tries it, and just because you don't want to, doesn't mean that someone else doesn't. I'm moving the comment back, but keeping a copy here for reference purposes. BTW, you don't want to know where I got to when I tried that script after interrupting the execution, but running away before I killed anyone. It seems the game has an actual "place" to store quest related NPC bodies as well as quest related NPCs that don't spawn until you trigger them. I've seen it, and it's AWFUL. Like Limbo, but not nearly as peaceful. Why can't they just store that info in a database file or something like normal people? - -! *I tried saving this guy by taking over the city without ever setting foot in the city before that. It was no use. Made me sad. Also, the game treats me as if I had seen the execution, which is very weird, as it's obviously impossible for me to have seen it if I haven't even been to the city before. 00:05, April 23, 2012 (UTC) I began conflict with the guards and the executioner, Roggvir and the crowd ran off towards the center of town, I dispatched the gaurds and looked for roggvir, when I found him I went to speak with him, and he fell down dead. His death is entirely scripted and unavoidable. - Yes the same happened to me and i tried many different ways to save him and all ended with the same inevitable outcome (trying to initiate dialogue and having him drop dead infront of you) its just meant to be. Poor Roggvir Mclohan (talk) 05:56, December 16, 2011 (UTC) On my game (ps3) Roggvir went under the bridge and disappered. On mine, I distracted the guards long enough after killing the folks on the platform. Rogg ran away, i paid a fine. Ran back to the platform, saw no Rogg. He popped up just as i was about to leave, strolled onto the platform to the grindstone. He only says "Mmm?" "Yes?" "Can I help you?" when talked to. Game still acts like he's dead though, I made an edit to the page reflecting this. 19:53, February 1, 2012 (UTC) So I got a problem, I've been in Solitude for a sec and then left for 3 days, after that, no execution and everyone talking as Roggvir is dead... But here's the catch! Two quests are impossible to complet (Aldis and Greta). I can't find Aldis in Solitude and Greta also is not there, the funny part they show up as outside the city but outside the city they are not there... 23:14, July 25, 2012 (UTC)Andrew :Could someone provide amore detailed description of what happens to Roggvir if Solitude is liberated before the player ever sets foot inside the city? I understand he is still executed, but I assume the player doesn't witness the execution? Mister Sheen (talk) 13:44, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Updated with new information (PC) If guards are attacking you after saving Roggvir and won't go away type these into the console (without brackets): 1 00029DB0 0 0 00029DB0 "Total Lifetime Bounty" -1 and if you had never had a bounty before, "Largest Bounty" -1 what this does: Gives you a bounty of 1. Then you pay the bounty without stolen items taken away or being jailed (the two zeros after "paycrimegold" do that). The bug fix is then taken off of the stats-->crime menu because it shouldn't be there. 05:36, October 17, 2015 (UTC)